


Blood-Borne

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [24]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Character Turned Into Vampire, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - F/F/F, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: All Laura wants is forever; is that so much to ask?  And if she happens to enjoy the process, well...Pairing: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein/Danny LawrencePrompt: Death and/or RebirthBeta by imaginary_golux





	Blood-Borne

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware of the tags! Though everyone is cautiously/enthusiastically into the proceedings by the end, this might not be everyone's cup of tea. Or blood. Or whatever you're drinking these days. And, this should go without saying, but DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME.

“What did it feel like,” Laura begins, “when you became a vampire?”

“No,” Danny says, the word snapping out of her mouth like a reflex.

“Cupcake, we’ve had this conversation,” Carmilla tries to explain.

“ _No_ , we haven’t,” Laura corrects them, eyes flashing. “Because you keep cutting me off every time I try to start it.” The two vampires share a sheepish look. “And don’t think that distracting me with sex will work this time.” The sheepish look deepens into guilt, slowly eases into acceptance. Laura watches the tiny flickers of movement and emotion on each woman’s face until finally Danny turns to her.

“I guess I’ll start...Dying didn’t actually hurt. Being stabbed hurt, and, actually, coming back to life hurt. Just this blinding flash of ice-cold pain as my soul came back into my body.” 

Carmilla nods her agreement and continues the story. “It was the same for me. Blood loss isn’t so bad a way to go. I just felt...kind of sleepy. Once I woke up a vampire, that was almost forgotten, like footprints swept away by the waves. Instead, I was incredibly, acutely aware of just how hungry I was. There were a few servants left after the attack, half-alive and ignored…”

Danny picks up as Carmilla trails off, slipping a comforting arm around her. “Your mother had Kirsch there for me; I didn’t kill him, but it was close. He was helping her perform the ritual, I think.”

“Which obviously we can’t do,” Carmilla continues. She stares searchingly into Laura’s eyes for any hint of fear, finds none. “But there’s always the classical method.” She hesitates, realizes she’s already stepped off the precipice. “We feed on you until you’re too weak to live; you wake up the next day. Undead.”

“Okay,” Laura replies. “What?” she asks as they look beseechingly at her. “We already tried to turn Carmilla back into a human once; it didn’t take. So now I want to go the other way. Spend forever with you.” She turns to Danny. “Think of it as a way to protect me.”

The redhead draws in a sharp breath. “That’s not playing fair.”

“And I haven’t even broken out the puppy-dog eyes yet,” Laura reminds her.

“Fuck, fine, I’ll do it,” Danny barks. “But let’s strip down and go into the bathroom. This is going to be messy.” 

***

Danny comes back wearing a pair of gym shorts; the other two are already naked, putting down some old towels. “Now I feel overdressed,” she kids, kicking the shorts off. A token laugh from Laura and a token wolf-whistle from Carmilla help break the tension. “Shall we…?” Laura nods, and straightens up, presenting her neck and her collarbones. Danny can hear her breathing quicken as she leans in. She has to consciously choose to slide her fangs out; she’s gotten used to drinking nothing but Faux-Neg these past few years. She sidles behind Laura to cradle her body as she bites down, can hear the gasps as two sets of fangs enter her, can smell the… “Laura,” Danny asks huskily, “are you turned on by this?”

“Don’t lie,” Carmilla adds dryly. “If there’s two things a lesbian vampire can pick out by smell, it’s human blood and female arousal.”

“I swear to god if you leave bite marks on my--oh,” Laura moans as Carmilla’s hand slips between her thighs.

“Shh,” Carmilla whispers. “It’ll tire you out, finish you off a little quicker. Just enjoy it.” 

Danny nods and tries not to feel like she’s taking advantage of Laura as her hands come up to cup the blonde’s small, sensitive breasts. The way Laura’s back arches into her with need quickly disabuses Danny of any worries, and she sinks her fangs into Laura’s clavicle. Her mouth fills with hot, tangy blood; she drinks as much as she can but some drips down and smears across her body as they touch her. 

For her part, Laura bucks and moans with need, quickening as each orgasm peaks and fading. With each cycle her writhing becomes a little less; the hills lower and the valleys deeper. Still she begs for more, barely coherent, until it is the only word she can mumble, her body pocked with fang-marks as they drain the last of her. “We’ll need to keep watch,” is all Carmilla says, and they sit up together, not needing to sleep, as Laura’s body bleeds, and stops, and shivers, and heals. 

“Shhh,” Carmilla whispers the next morning as Laura wakes. “Slow.” The advice goes unheeded as Laura squeezes a blood bag--it has to be the genuine article, this first night--dry, gulping it down. She promptly vomits most of it back up, Danny holding back her hair as she pukes into the tub. “Slow!” Carmilla repeats, holding the bag for her this time, Danny pinioning her arms back as the blood dribbles into Laura’s mouth. “Better?” Laura nods, the feral edge slowly dulling, their Laura returning to them. “Let’s get you cleaned up, Creampuff,” Carmilla says at last. “And then we’ll see about brunch.”


End file.
